


Jogging Partners

by cuddlemecrowley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Jogger AU, M/M, One-Shot, flirtation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlemecrowley/pseuds/cuddlemecrowley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas runs with the same beautiful guy everyday without speaking to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jogging Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Honeybunchesofoats if someone wants me to continue it I will but frankly I can't see this going very far.

It's not the pale moon that excites me, Cas thought along with the lyrics as he jogged past the park. True, the song wasn't really great for exercising, but there was something about the crooning of Norah Jones that soothed him and made the thoughts of stopping go quiet. (Stopping, in any way, was terrible for the self-control.) Since his days in basic training, Cas had gone running as much as possible, even outside of PT. Now, out of the Army and into the frying pan of the NYPD, he kept up the habit.

The run was peaceful, as it usually was, because no one in their right minds wanted to be out in the early morning like this. Well, besides Cas. He enjoyed the quiet, much, much more than he enjoyed the loudness of the rest of the day. He was good at his job, steady, honest, but he needed his quiet mornings, his pre-day reflections on life, the universe, and everything while jogging. It centered him. Cleaned up the mess in his head from the day before. Maybe even the night before. 

But it kinda also had something to do with that cute runner. The one who matched him pace for pace, who meets him at the park and keeps him company for about a mile or so until they split ways, the one he fell into easy partnership with. The one whose ass he checks out every once in a while, not like he'd try for it but just as a... casual intrigue. He's allowed a little bit of eyecandy, he supposed. 

It’s a normal day in that regard, he thought, as he sees that familiar figure, that almost-beefy chest and those shapely calves, just before he catches up and sees those bright green eyes up close, smiling at him in that devil-may-care way. The other runner joined him, and once he’s caught up, he flashed a grin at Cas. Cas grinned back—it was a fairly quiet friendship, relying on nothing but a few gestures and a companionable silence. 

They jogged. Castiel wondered about the other runner—he wasn’t the sort of guy he usually went for, too charming for him, but there were times he thought he might ask him out. For coffee, for water, for dinner and an easy, no-strings-attached fuck in his apartment. But he wouldn’t. He was too chicken—too into his work, too focused on it to think about dating, too afraid of being the first one to make a move on a man with whom he’s shared maybe a handful of words to.   
It would never work, anyways.

Yet, as Cas and the other runner caught up to the place where they broke off, Cas heading west while the other man turned east, he turned to wave goodbye and found his hand caught instead. They stopped, stared at each other. They were stopping, he needed to keep going, but the look on the other man’s face was so… almost vulnerable, or maybe just sweaty. Cas yanked off his earbud. “What?” He gasped, and winced a little at the tone, but the other man just grinned, and dug in his pocket. 

“Just wanted to hear your voice. Perfect, just like I knew it would be.” He handed the slim folded paper to Cas, and winked, in an absolutely filthy way, one that made even Cas blush beneath his sweat. “See ya later.” 

He ran on, leaving Cas dumbfounded and a little warmer than he realized. Looking around furtively- he really should be running- he opened up the paper and grinned as he saw “Dean” followed by seven numbers. Maybe they wouldn’t just be casual jogging partners after all.


End file.
